


to see the stars which sang

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, Other, Spaaaaaaace!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Title from"Stars" by Marjorie Pickthall.(Also I cannibalized the background from another, non-fanart, project and rearranged the planets, but I'd be surprised if anyone ever figured it out. XD)(Also, when I posted this, the image was broken in Chrome but not in Firefox. No idea why.)





	to see the stars which sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Stars" by Marjorie Pickthall.](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44874/stars-56d22421ab08c) (Also I cannibalized the background from another, non-fanart, project and rearranged the planets, but I'd be surprised if anyone ever figured it out. XD)
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, when I posted this, the image was broken in Chrome but not in Firefox. No idea why.)


End file.
